


Log Date 6-96-9

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2k18 [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Hickeys, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, the title is a lie they don't actually 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Peridot liveblogs the loss of her virginity.That's it. That's the fic.





	Log Date 6-96-9

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from my friend Em! Em, I hope you like this. :D

_ “HELLO INTERNET I AM GOING TO TRY SOMETHING NEW TODAY!” _

 

_ “I’M GOING TO DO……….A SEX!!!!” _

 

_ “NYEHEHEH, EVERYONE’S GONNA THINK I’M SO COOL NOW!” _

 

“Peri,” Amethyst groaned from her spot on the couch, “why do you still have your clothes on? C’mon, get naked already.”

 

Peridot looked her girlfriend over. Yup, she was indeed completely naked. 

 

_ “MY GIRLFRIEND IS CURRENTLY NUDE? APPARENTLY I AM ALSO SUPPOSED TO BE NUDE?” _

 

_ “I FEEL LIKE PERHAPS I HAVE...OVERESTIMATED MY KNOWLEDGE OF THIS SITUATION.” _

 

Amethyst sighed, and leaned over to unzip Peridot’s jumpsuit. She jumped slightly at the touch, but made no move to resist; in fact. after she let her tablet float over to the arm of the couch and gingerly set it down, she assisted Amethyst in peeling off her outfit. 

 

“We match,” Amethyst said with a grin, leaning in for a kiss.

 

This? This was something Peridot knew how to do quite well. She and Amethyst had, as Amethyst put it, “made out” (why did she  _ call _ it that?) on several occasions--even once or twice before they started dating--and if her girlfriend’s comments were any indication, she had gotten pretty good at it.

 

A chubby hand found its way to Peridot’s breast, causing her to let out a startled screech. Amethyst looked at her girlfriend with concern, cocking her head to the side, and asked, “You okay, Peri?”

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, I just...was not expecting that.”

 

“I’m serious. We don’t have to do this if you’re not down.”

 

“I’m  _ also _ serious. I really want this, Amethyst! Just, uh...maybe tell me what you’re gonna do first? I just, you know, don’t know what exactly to expect.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I can do that. I’m guessing you’re pretty sensitive up there, so maybe we should...ease into it a bit more.”

 

Peridot nodded; it seemed like a sound idea, and besides, Amethyst seemed to know what she was doing. 

 

“So, you’ve...done this before?” Peridot asked.

 

“Lots of times,” Amethyst replied, shrugging.

 

“...With who?”

 

“Eh, you wouldn’t have met most of ‘em. Uh...do you know Vidalia?”

 

“Who’s Vidalia?”

 

“Okay, I’ll take that as a no. Greg, once, but like... _ only _ once. Didn’t go so well.”

 

“Wait,  _ Greg _ ? You’re joking, right?”

 

“Nah. Uh, Pearl. Repeatedly.” She snickers. “She’s a  _ freak _ in the sack.”

 

“The...sack?” Peridot levitated the tablet again, and began to type, using a metal stylus.

 

_ “WHAT IS ‘THE SACK’” _

 

“Like, in bed?”

 

“What.”

 

“When we  _ fucked _ , P-Dot.”

 

Oh. Right.

 

_ “APPARENTLY ‘THE SACK’ IS A EUPHEMISM FOR THE EARTH DEVICE KNOWN AS A ‘BED,’”  _ Peridot wrote. She smiled triumphantly—she’d clearly “nailed it,” as Amethyst would say.

 

“Soooo,” Amethyst eventually said, drawing the word out. “We gonna do this or not?”

 

“Of course we are!”

 

“Look, if you’re not down with this we don’t  _ have  _ to—“

 

“I’m just not sure what I’m supposed to be  _ doing _ , Amethyst. I’m really excited, I’m just...confused.”

 

Amethyst chuckled, low and sensuous. “You’ll pick it up as you go.”

 

The purple Gem pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss, but pulled away a bit shortly thereafter, moving her mouth down to kiss Peridot’s neck. Oh, okay, _ wow _ , that felt nice. “Ah, yes, keep doing that,” Peridot gasped.

 

Amethyst laughed a little at that, muffled by her girlfriend’s skin against her lips. She sucked at the other Gem’s neck a bit, eliciting a surprised--but far from displeased--whimper.

 

“You like that, huh?” Amethyst whispered, pulling away just enough to speak.

 

“Yes, very much,” Peridot said breathlessly.

 

_ “SHE IS SUCKING ON MY NECK AND IT FEELS NICE, IS THIS SEX??” _

 

Amethyst bit down slightly—not enough to hurt, just enough to draw a pleased gasp from the other Gem. With that, she slowly pulled away, admiring the painless but visible bruise on Peridot’s skin. “Uh, you might wanna phase that away later,” she noted. “Otherwise Steven’s gonna ask all  _ sorts _ of questions.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Um, like  _ how that bruise got there _ ? He’ll get super worried. Trust me, I’ve been there.” She pulled Peridot in close again, her free hand slowly making its way down her girlfriend’s side, her touch feather-light. Peridot shuddered, even letting out the barest hint of a moan.

 

_ “OKAY THIS FEELS REALLY REALLY GOOD, I THINK I WANT TO DO THIS MORE” _

 

“Dude, you  _ still _ have that tablet out?”

 

“Of course! How else is the world going to know that I, Peridot, have  _ done the sex _ ?”

 

“Okay, first of all,” Amethyst began, continuing her gentle ministrations, “the fact that you’re apparently liveblogging this is weird as hell, but it’s also kind of adorable, so I can’t really hold it against you. Second off, literally no one on Earth calls it ‘doing the sex.’”

 

“Huh.”

 

“Are you liking this?”

 

“I’m  _ really _ liking this.”

 

Amethyst moved her head down towards Peridot’s chest. “We’re barely getting started.”

 

She took a green nipple into her mouth, sucking at it softly--she didn’t want to go too hard too fast, not after how Peridot had reacted earlier. This time, though, Peridot seemed to be enjoying herself considerably more, pulling Amethyst closer.

 

“Ah--keep that up.”

 

Amethyst slowly slid her mouth off the nipple, grinning. “What, and leave your  _ other _ nipple alone?” She switched breasts, experimenting with adding just the slightest bit of teeth. The noises Peridot made...Amethyst felt like she’d never loved her girlfriend more than in that instant, she was so  _ cute _ and so into it...

 

Her hand traveled down to Peridot’s crotch, and she snickered into Peridot’s tit. She pulled her mouth away and looked up at the other Gem, smiling. “You’re  _ really _ loving this, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course! I already told you that.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re also wetter than the damn ocean.”

 

Peridot moved a hand down to touch her vagina, noticing the telltale fluids matting her pubic hair. “Is that normal?”

 

_ “SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IF MY GENITALS ARE BROKEN, THEY ARE SECRETING STRANGE LIQUIDS” _

 

“Yeah, if you’re turned on.” Amethyst moved Peridot’s hand to her own entrance. “And y’know, you could always try getting me off as well…”

 

“Uh, I think I’d like you to...show me how, first.”

 

_ “UPDATE: GENITALS ARE NOT BROKEN. THANK THE STARS!” _

 

“Sure thing, babe. I mean, do whatever you want with that hand, but...yeah.” The purple Gem stuck a finger inside Peridot, making a gentle come-hither motion inside her as her thumb played with her clit.

 

_ “OH MY STARS” _

 

_ “WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME HOW GOOD THE SEX IS??” _

Peridot moaned a little; her eyelids fell shut. “Oh stars,  _ yes _ , Amethyst, keep going--”

 

“Of course I’ll keep going. Till you come, at least.”

 

_ “WHAT DOES ‘COME’ MEAN IN A SEXUAL CONTEXT?” _

 

Amethyst picked up the pace, causing Peridot to whimper and moan--the  _ cutest _ little noises, in Amethyst’s opinion. Peridot’s hands clutched Amethyst’s shoulders tightly, nails digging in a little. Not that Amethyst minded.

 

It didn’t take much to topple Peridot over the edge, and she let out a scream as she rode out her orgasm, a scream that quickly turned into exhausted panting. Amethyst removed her hand from its position, and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

 

_ “OH” _

 

_ “SO THAT’S WHAT COMING IS” _

 

“So do you wanna get me off?” Amethyst asked, sounding almost concerned. “You look super exhausted, it’s totally fine if you’re not up to it.”

 

“No,” Peridot gasped, “I do want that. Just...just give me a sec.”

 

In the interim, the two cuddled and chatted. “Was it good?” asked Amethyst.

 

“It was...wow. I don’t know how to describe it. But it was really good!”

 

Amethyst grinned. “Glad you’re having a good time.”

 

Peridot’s hand began to slink down to Amethyst’s crotch, but she paused, looking her girlfriend in the eye. “So, uh, can I…”

 

“ _ Please _ .”

 

Peridot nodded, bringing her hand to Amethyst’s own pussy, and began to finger her--clumsy, unsure, but...not half bad. Amethyst found herself briefly wondering if this wasn’t really Peridot’s first time, but then again, she couldn’t think of a single scenario in which Peridot could’ve possibly gotten laid.

 

Amethyst bit her lip, bucking her hips against Peridot’s hand. “You can put another finger in there, if you want…” Peridot did so; kept going, kept fucking her, kept filling her up and taking over her body…

 

“Per--Peridot, keep going…”

 

Peridot looked Amethyst over as she continued, noticing her cheeks and chest flushing a darker shade of purple, the way she leaned her head back, kept  _ bucking _ , and she couldn’t say she didn’t like what she saw. She pinched experimentally at Amethyst’s clit, and was rewarded with a pleasurable gasp, a plea to go on.

 

_ “I THINK AMETHYST LIKES THIS TOO!!” _

 

_ “THAT MAKES ME HAPPY” _

 

_ “SMILING INTERNET FACE” _

 

Amethyst climaxed, nearly convulsing from the pleasure. “Holy fuck,  _ Peridot _ …” she gasped. “You did good. You did  _ real _ good.”

 

Peridot smiled. 

 

_ “I THINK I WON AT THIS SEX THING.” _

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the bits in all caps and italics are tweets. :)


End file.
